Noch ein Leben
by Micaela Victoria
Summary: songfic von einem lied von pur.ich find es geht unter die haut. review bitte Warning:[chara death]


_die fanfic is aus ner depri-lauen entstanden.und dann brauch ich halt immer die leider von pur. ich klammer mich an stellen zu fest ans lied aber wie gesagt ich hab die fic in 15 minuten geschrieben und nicht großartig nachgedacht -.- würd mich trotzdem über kritik und reviews freuen _

_**Noch ein Leben**_

Disclaimer:nix mir -.- alles J.k.Rowling. Ich lih mir die caras nur aus :(

-Flashback-  
Er rannte...Er rannte und konnte nicht stehenbleiben

Warum taten sie ihm das an?Was hatte er ihnen eigentlich getan.

Schon seit Jahren ging das so...Dabei verlangte er doch gar nicht viel.Nur das eine:Liebe!  
Er wollte einmal in seinem Leben geliebt werden...Warum?Konnte man ihn nicht lieben?War er einfach unwürdig für die Liebe.Warum merkten sie nicht, wie ser er sie brauchte!

Heute, dass hatte ihm den Rest gegeben...er brachte seine UTZ's nach Hause...  
er hatte sie in einem Fach nicht bekommen, und das war Zaubertränke.Nun er war ein guter Scüler, aber mit Zaubertränke hatte er gerechnet.Immerhin war er ein Gryffindor.Snape ließ halt keine Gryffindor bestehen.

Aber das war es ja gar nicht...Seine Vater hat ihn ausgelacht.  
"Wie der perfekte Vertrauenschüler schafft in Zaubertränke kein UTZ?"  
Sogar seine Mum wollte ihm nicht helfen...  
Sie hatten sich alle gegen ihn verschworen...  
Er sah in diesem Moment keine anderen Ausweg mehr...

-  
Drei Tage später stand ganz Hogwarts auf dem Friedhof.  
Dort wo er seine letzte Ruhe finden sollte.  
Alle hatten Tränen in den Augen:  
Dumbledore,McGonagall,seine Familie, ja sogar Fred und George konnten die Tränen nicht zurück halten.  
Jetzt waren sie alle da, wo es ihm nichts mehr brachte.Er hatte es jetzt geschafft.  
Aber wo waren sie, als er sie all brauchte?  
Keiner konnte eine Rede halten, denn keiner wusste was in ihm Vorging,Und das fiel jetzt erst den Leuten auf.Es war schon erschreckend. Jetzt kümmerten sich alle Leute um ihn.  
Doch jetzt war Percy Weasley tot...  
-Flashback ende-

Fred und Gerorge gingen den vereisten Waldweg entlang.Es war kalt.Doch das kümmerte sie nicht.Merkten sie die Kälte überhaupt?

_Ein kalter Schauer jagt mir durch die Haut  
aus dem Gedächtnis nie gelöscht.  
Warum in jener Nacht  
was hast du nur gedacht  
was hat die Zweifel weggewischt?_

Ja was hat die Zweifel in dir weggewischt Perc?Fred kamen schon wieder die Tränen...  
Warum Percy,warum?

_Die tiefe Traurigkeit in dir  
dafür fehlte das Gespür  
hab ich ganz anders als dein Lächeln  
im Trubel übersehn_

Ja die Traurigkeit und das Leiden hat er mit seiner Familie bei seinem Bruder übersehen, doch wenn Percy einmal gelächelt hat, fiel ihm das sofort auf...  
Hat er so selten gelächelt.Oder hatte er so selten den Grund dazu?Es gab jezt soviele Gedanken in seinem Kopf...Fred blinzelte zu George.Er wusste genau was George jetzt dachte...

_"Drachen sollen fliegen" war dein Lieblingslied  
und in jener Nacht hast du es wahr gemacht  
und bist losgeflogen  
ganz ohne Flügel aus dem 13. Stock._

Ja,George müsste lächeln.Drachen war sein Lieblingslied.Er hat Charlie um seinen Beruf beneidet...  
Und dann ist er selbst losgeflogen.Einfach so ohne uns zu fragen...  
Aber haben wir denn nach ihm gefragt.Uns war r immer egal.Nein,korrigierte sich George,das war er nicht.Es sah nur so aus.

_Du hast dein Ende selbst gewählt  
hast dich mit leben so gequält  
doch war das fair? War das nicht feige?  
Du gibst keinem mehr 'ne Chance._

Das Ende hast du gewählt.  
Nein feige war es bestimmt nicht...  
Du wolltst raus,du konntest nicht mehr und ich, wir sind schuld.  
Wie oft haben fred und ich dich geärgert...  
Wenn ich das doch nur rückgängig machen könnte...

_Erst wenn dein letzter Vorhang fällt  
erst dann verliert die Welt den Mut für dich,  
ich wünsch' dir trotzdem alles Gute,  
da, wo du jetzt bist_.

Aber erst wenn wir, deine Freunde und deine Familie dich vergessen, erst dann wirst du tot sein.  
Du lebst in uns weiter.Solange bis wir sterben.  
Perc, verzeih uns.Verzeih uns bitte...

_Ich wünsch' dir  
noch ein Leben  
noch ein Leben  
noch ein Leben  
mit einer fairen Chance.  
Ich wünsch' dir  
noch ein Leben  
noch ein Leben  
noch ein Leben  
doch du hast nur eine Chance._

Warum?Weil wir dir das Leben zur Hölle gemacht haben...  
Fred und George sahen sich an...So konnten sie nicht weiter leben.  
Sie nahmen sich an den Händen.  
Kurz bevor sie den Abhang hinuter sprangen, sagte Fred:  
"Verzeih uns Percy.Gleich sind wir da.Nochmal lassen wir dich nicht allein."


End file.
